Righteousness? Pain
by Java Trinomial
Summary: Uhm...yeah. Now with explanatory Author's Note. Reviews appreciated
1. Righteousness? Pain

The people  
who have done  
the most hurt  
to this world  
knew they were right  
in doing what they did.  
  
The Ku Klux Klan  
knew they were doing the right thing  
by killing off a dirty n*^%!*  
who looked at a white lady  
and lorded over the south  
frozen in their beliefs.  
  
Hitler knew the Jews were scum.  
So, of course he trashed them,  
gassed them, laughed at them  
even as smoke spiraling up into the sky  
souls falling straight to Hell.  
  
The Inquisition knew  
those witches murdered and cursed  
and that they should do everything  
possible  
to root out that scum,   
killing on suspicion - since a dead innocent woman  
need fear not the Lord thy God.  
  
Some Communists knew  
they did the right thing  
in destroying capitalism  
blacklisting, imprisoning  
making sure their government lived  
for it was the best of all, you see.  
  
And we all know  
(I believe...)  
of Al-Qaeda  
and of 9/11.  
  
So....  
  
Yet, does this mean that we cannot believe we are right?  
Because...what does that make me?  
Or anyone?  
Hm.  
  
...  
  
Maybe it's not being Right.  
Maybe it's being Righteous.  
Hmm...  
  
Because, for all people say,  
righteousness isn't that good a thing.  
Because it leads too quickly to intolerance.  
  
People are righteous about gays  
like they used to be righteous about pogroms.  
And that scares me.  
  
And righteousness leads to righteous anger.  
And anger is forbidden by the Bible,  
at least (I don't know many other Holy Books yet.)  
  
And yet...  
  
FOR JESUS'S SAKE, WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ONE ANOTHER?!?!  
  
Do you know what I see on the Internet?!  
I see Christian people HATING.  
I see Muslim people HATING.  
I see Jewish people HATING.  
I see Athieist people HATING.  
I SEE ALL THESE PEOPLE HATING EACH OTHER AND HURTING EACH OTHER AND I WANT TO DIE.  
  
Why can't we see what this is doing to us?  
"Fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to suffering."  
How hard, how frickin' hard is it to understand this?  
We're killing each other!  
And all the Western Religions say is   
"You're going to be DAMNED TO HELL, YOU PIECES OF FILTH!"  
  
Why can't we love?  
Why can't we accept each other?  
Why can't we forget our differences?  
  
forget race  
forget religion  
forget gender  
forget sexuality  
forget age  
forget handicap  
forget hate  
  
I don't wanna burn in hell...  
I don't want my friends to burn in hell...  
But that's what's gonna happen if they're right, isn't it?  
And I can' t believe in God  
and God can't let that happen.  
God WOULDN'T let that happen.  
Or God is a complete bastard.  
And you can quote me on that.  
  
I want to see you, God.  
I want you to tell me it'll be all right.  
I want a hug.  
I want someone to stop this.  
I want to know you love me,  
that you're my Abba Daddy...  
  
But you're not there...  
  
Why isn't Jesus back here?!  
Bring him back!  
Tell people to love each other!  
Tell people to treat everyone as they would want to be treated.  
How hard is it, God?  
Give us the chance for happiness, damn you!  
  
"Your name is in a lot of quotes in this book.  
Those crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look...  
And all the people that you made in your image  
Still believing that junk is true...  
Well, I know it ain't, so do you..."  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
why?  
  
  
  
why?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
why 


	2. Explanatory Author's Note

The Explanation for Righteousness? Pain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
See Java. Hi Java!  
  
See Java looking around ff.net/bible. Lookie lookie. Thinkie thinkie.  
  
See Java look at a lot of reviews about righteousness and "righteous hate."  
  
See Java worry.  
  
See Java decide to write out her worrying.  
  
See Java surf the internet while she is writing.  
  
See Java find on www.religioustolerance.org a reference to a site saying Mother Teresa is in hell.  
  
See Java not like that idea.  
  
See Java search Google with the words "Mother Teresa in Hell."  
  
See Java find stuff saying Mother Teresa is doomed to hell regardless of her works because she committed idolatry (from a Muslim site), that she equated religions with each other and didn't convert (Catholic) and that she believed her good works would help her on the way to Heaven (Evangelical). See Java seeing all the sites are not nice.  
  
See Java click a link to www.godhatesfags.com  
  
See Java stare.  
  
See Java start crying.  
  
See Java read all the hate-filled sites.  
  
See Java start writing again, starting after the "And yet..."  
  
See Java cry out in pain.  
  
See Java very very sad. See Java want to die sad.  
  
See Java finish writing and upload to ff.net.  
  
See Java breathe for a few moments.  
  
See Java talk to a friend.  
  
See Java relax a bit and regain faith in humanity.  
  
See Java reread her fic.  
  
See Java decide that she won't take it off because it does speak a painful truth close to her heart - her agony at people deciding to hurt others and not give a damn about the Golden Rule.  
  
See Java write this in explanation.  
  
See Java no be angry at Christians, or Jews, or any religion. See Java angry at the concept of a loving God who could let this happen. See Java be angry at hypocrisy and hate.  
  
See Java insisting that Atheist be capitalised because Buddhism is too and Buddhism is a philosophy and Java capitalized Christianity, the other writers' religion.  
  
See Java respect the other writer. See Java be annoyed with the other writer, but respecting nonetheless.  
  
See Java finish this now and go do schoolwork.  
  
Sekai wo kaeru! 


End file.
